Sebas Tian
Sebas Tian '''(or simply '''Sebas) is one of the main protagonists from the light novel series, Overlord. He is a butler NPC created by the Supreme Being, Touch Me, and serves as the leader of the Pleiades combat squad. Originally created to serve as Nazarick's last line of defense, he now carries out spy missions to gather information and explore more of the world for Ainz Ooal Gown. In Japanese version, he is voiced by Shigeru Chiba, who also voiced Buggy of One Piece, Kefka Palazzo from Dissidia Final Fantasy, Discord from My Little Pony, and Emperor Pilaf and Raditz of the Dragon Ball series. In English version, he was first voiced by Ed Blaylock in Season 1 and later by Bill Jenkins in Season 2. Appearance Sebas in general has the appearance of an elderly man, dressed in a butler uniform. He has white hair and wrinkles around his face. Sometimes, he is depicted with one of his eyes colored black (likely depicting his bloodlust). While it has yet to be seen, Sebas's true form is said to be that of a dragon. Personality Like many of Nazarick's citizens, Sebas pledges his loyalty to Ainz Ooal Gown, willing to carry out his orders whenever. Because he was created by Touch Me, he is depicted to have a sense of care for others and justice. Unlike many Nazarick beings, Sebas genuinely cares for humans and is willing to help them. Recently, he has grown fond of Tsuareninya Veyron, who in turn has fallen in love with him for his care and compassion. Although he has no hatred towards humans in general, he only believes that those with good heart are worth taking care of. He is disgusted by vile humans that commit horrible crimes and actions such as torture, rape and murder. He has no problem punishing these people by killing them mercilessly. He also views these same kind of people as weak that do not deserve any kind of recognition. While he expresses care for Tsuare, he would ultimately rather protect Nazarick than be with her. This is shown when he intended to kill her with full force when Pandora's Actor (as Ainz), Cocytus and Demiurge tested him to see if he was still loyal. Because of their conflicting beliefs, Sebas and Demiurge do not get along and often bicker back at each other, which was a common thing between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle, as the two would often argue. Powers and abilities While he is not one of the Floor Guardians, Sebas's strength is said to be so powerful that it rivals with them. In his true form, it said that he is capable of overwhelming both Albedo and Cocytus. He has not displayed any sort of magic abilities, but his natural skill and talents make up for it. *'Superhuman Strength': Sebas has demonstrated countless moments where he displays strength beyond average human. He has shown to blow open heads with his fists in just one hit, rip open a metal door with just his fingers and kick a person's stomach, causing their entire body to rupture and spew out their organs. *'Superhuman Speed': Sebas is able to move at speed that the human eye cannot even see and react to and has incredible reaction timing. He was able to take out a group of assassins, making it look like he hardly moved and catch a set of daggers thrown at him without even needing to look up. *'Superhuman Durability': Sebas has shown to sustain physical damage with no sign of injury at all. A fully charged punch from Zero ultimately had no effect on him and shrugged it off. Gallery 292047.jpg Sebas.png|Sebas depicted in the anime. 拾う者拾われる者.png|Sebas discovering Tsuare. Overlord - 03 -6.jpg|Sebas and Touch Me. Sebas 001.png Sebas and Cocytus.jpg|Sebas and Cocytus. Trivia *When put together, Sebas's name forms "Sebastian", which is a common name among butlers. *It is said that Sebas also carried over Touch Me's physical characteristics in reality. *While he pledges his loyalty to Ainz and the rest of the Supreme Beings, he would always carry out Touch Me's order without hesitation. *In the manga, Sebas's beard was depicted longer and had more of a rounded look than a sharp edge. *He is one of the least evil characters in the series. He also has the most positive karma rating of every character thus far. This does not hold him back from brutally murdering anyone who disrespects Ainz. External links *Sebas Tian - Overlord Wiki. Navigation pl:Sebas Tian Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Servant of Hero Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Affably Evil Category:In Love Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:One-Man Army Category:Spy Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Sophisticated Category:Humanoid Category:Wrathful Category:Martial Artists Category:Opportunists